Cápsula do Tempo
by rsacshesl
Summary: Teddy precisava fazer um trabalho para a matéria mais idiota do mundo, Estudo Dos Trouxas. Ele conseguiu mais que uma boa nota. Oneshot.


* * *

**Cápsula do Tempo  
por Rachelismos**

* * *

Ele releu a carta do padrinho, estava desesperado por qualquer tipo de informação que pudesse conseguir.

Teddy,

Acho engraçado que se lembre de todos os jogos que os Hollyhead Harpies jogaram na última década, mas não consegue se lembrar de fazer seus deveres, que foram passados no começo do ano, devo acrescentar.

Eu bem que gostaria de te ajudar, mas não posso, infelizmente. Remus só me contou pedaços de sua vida, pouca coisa, realmente, não tenho muito a dizer. Ele era um grande homem, claro, mas um homem muito reservado também. As pessoas a quem ele mais se abriu também já se foram. Talvez você consiga mais informações nos registros escolares, pergunte à Diretora.

Eu não vou lhe dar uma bronca. Primeiro porque me sentiria muito desconfortável e você poderia pensar que virei a Hermione de uma hora pra outra e segundo porque eu acho que a sua avó não sabe disso e, se ela descobrir, vai ficar extremamente desapontada.

Conto com você pra não deixar que isso afete sua nota, sim? Até o fim do ano letivo, Teddy.

Com carinho,  
Harry.

O que diabos ele estava pensando quando resolveu fazer Estudo dos Trouxas? Ele ainda podia ouvir a professora falando que "trabalhos assim são comuns nas escolas Trouxas da Europa". E Ted não podia ficar nervoso, afinal não é culpa dela que metade dos alunos da turma dela perderam os pais na guerra. Mas ela poderia levar isso em consideração na hora de dar uma nota, não é mesmo?

Ele só tinha que entregar o trabalho em junho, mas poxa, que coisa estúpida pra se pedir como trabalho! Ele adorou cada segundo das férias, assistiu diversos jogos de quadribol com os parentes, mas agora estava com essa foice no pescoço! Maldito trabalho. "Como sua árvore genealógica afeta sua vida?", a conclusão era dizer "em nada, puros-sangues, mestiços e nascidos trouxas somos todos iguais e uma família feliz". Pronto, feito, poderia jogar snap explosivo agora?

Estúpido trabalho, estúpida professora, estúpida pesquisa impossível!

Ele seguiu a idéia do padrinho assim que leu a carta e perguntou à Diretora Sprout sobre os arquivos estudantis, mas ela lhe deu um aviso de que nenhum aluno tem acesso a essas informações e que não deveria tentar, ou poderia ser expulso.

Droga. Sua avó tinha uma ótima memória, a parte materna do trabalho estava completamente feita. Mas a parte que envolvia seu pai estava lhe causando uma enorme dor de cabeça.

Agora ele estava na biblioteca, lendo sobre a teoria dos lobisomens pela milionésima vez, quando ouviu dois Corvinais conversando em frente a uma das prateleiras sobre o mesmo trabalho que ele estava fazendo:

- Encontrou a do seu pai?  
- Não, acho que ele não fez esse trabalho... que droga, em tantos trabalhos, por que logo esse ele tinha que não fazer!?  
- Ele era grifinório, Roger.  
- Bem lembrado. - disse Roger, com uma cara desanimada. - Trabalho estúpido. Poderíamos ter feito como a turma do pai, cápsulas do tempo são muito mais divertidas. Poderíamos colocar qualquer coisa lá dentro!  
- Esse foi o problema, segundo a professora. Alguns alunos colocaram revistas pornográficas.

* * *

Teddy estava coberto de poeira, mas ele não encontrou tempo nem ao menos de espirrar. Tantos arquivos empoeirados as suas costas e mais ainda a sua frente. Ele achou que, depois de tanto tempo morrendo de preocupação, procurando informações com Deus e o diabo, ele tinha encontrado uma possível solução fácil para os seus problemas. Por que ninguém tinha avisado antes que os trabalhos acadêmicos ficavam arquivados na biblioteca? Tudo que ele precisava fazer era achar a ficha do seu pai e pronto! Além do mais, talvez ele pudesse ficar com uma cópia delas, como lembrança.

Depois de quatro horas revirando a estante da letra L, ele encontrou a caixa com Lupin, Remus J. na tampa. A retirou da prateleira com maior cuidado do que teve com as outras. Depois que tirou a poeira de cima da caixa e de si mesmo, ele ficou com medo de abri-la. Aquela caixa era o pedaço mais real que ele tinha do pai em algum tempo.

Claro que ele viu momentos na penseira do Harry, sabia como ele era fisicamente e como era sua voz, mas não sabia o que ele pensava, o que Ted diria se o conhecesse e, o que ele pensaria sobre ele. Isso era o mais perto de conhecê-lo que ele chegara em toda a sua vida. Estava um pouco apreensivo.

- Quão patético eu sou por ter medo de uma caixa? - disse ele para o corredor vazio da biblioteca.

Ele retirou a caixa da biblioteca com todo o cuidado que podia. Se ele fosse fazer cópias de tudo - e é óbvio que ele faria - queria ter o conforto de sua própria cama para desmaiar quando o cansaço tomasse conta.

Sentou-se no chão, as costas apoiadas na cama, a caixa a sua frente parecia tão pequena para o tamanho da responsabilidade que ele colocou em cima dela.

Quando a abriu, viu que a caixa estava repleta de, por falta de palavra melhor, tranqueiras. Viu vários pergaminhos que pareciam pesados (seu pai escrevia bastante), algumas poções que ele não arriscaria tomar nem se lhe pagassem, apesar das notas serem todas muito boas (só deus sabe quando é que essas poções perderam a validade) e, no final, uma caixa um pouco torta e amassada que parecia ter sido de presente algum dia, com uma etiqueta de "Cápsula do Tempo".

Abrindo a caixa depois de alguns feitiços de segurança (hei, não é exagero, segundo o Harry, seu pai e os amigos dele fizeram muitas brincadeiras extremas com os colegas de classe), ele achou uma carta, duas fotos bruxas, três páginas do que parecia ser um diário e um livro fino que ele não conhecia.

Numa das fotos, ele viu seu pai, uma cópia do Harry que ele sabia ser James, Sirius e Peter, os famosos Marotos. Ouviu histórias mirabolantes sobre eles enquanto crescia (algumas coisas quase ilegais). Eles sorriam felizes, com os braços nos ombros uns dos outros, as pessoas das fotos pareciam estar eternamente rindo de alguma piada muito engraçada.

Remus estava à extrema direita, Sirius gargalhava ao seu lado, Peter era o mais baixinho e gordinho deles e estava entre Sirius e o pai de Harry à extrema esquerda. Seu pai não gargalhava, apenas sorria timidamente, evitando olhar pra câmera. Na verdade, Teddy só os conhecia por lembranças de Harry e quase não os reconheceu na foto. Eles eram tão novos, não pareciam ter mais do que treze anos.

Teddy não conseguia tirar os olhos do retrato. Aquele era seu pai. O homem que saiu correndo de um esconderijo completamente seguro, no meio de uma guerra em que ele era um dos principais alvos, para contar para os amigos que o filho dele tinha nascido. Depois foi acometido pelo pensamento mórbido de que todos daquela foto estavam mortos, todos eram vítimas da guerra.

Na segunda foto ele estava mais estava rasgada no meio e colada com fita e mostrava apenas seu pai e o garoto sorridente que Sirius fora. Atrás da foto, "Sirius e eu" numa letra arredondada e pequena. A letra do pai era bem diferente da dele.

Os dois jovens da foto sorriam também, mas Sirius não mais gargalhava como se tivesse ouvido a melhor piada de sua vida. Ele sorria calmamente, olhando pra Remus, olhando pro seu pai de uma maneira estranha, e ele olhava de volta, sorrindo como se soubessem de algum segredo que ninguém mais sabia.

Ele abriu a carta muito devagar, pode parecer estranho, mas ele sentia medo que o papel fugisse de suas mãos, e começou a ler.

* * *

Querido eu mesmo, não, não posso começar a carta assim, não é? Adorável Lobinho - nossa, começo a andar tempo demais com o Sirius. Graças a deus não teremos que mostrar nada disso a ninguém além de nós mesmos, não é? Isso seria extremamente embaraçoso de se mostrar para alguém como Prongs. Bem, "olá, eu" parece bem apropriado, então, olá.

Eu mesmo, a menos que estejamos com alguma doença grave que cause perda de memória - provavelmente causada pelo Sirius - ou que Sirius tenha batido em nossa cabeça vezes demais com aquele balaço de treinamento dele, você deve se lembrar que teve a idéia brilhante de estudar Estudo dos Trouxas.

Se não se lembra quem é Sirius, então eu confirmarei minhas suspeitas de que ele realmente nos colocou em um estado de demência gravíssima, finalmente. Espero que não seja perigoso, eu, e se for, que tenha se vingado de Sirius pelo seu estado.

Mas estou fugindo ao assunto. O trabalho final de Estudo dos Trouxas é essa bendita cápsula do tempo que está em suas mãos. Depois de algumas semanas sem saber o que diabos colocar aí dentro e sobre o quê, eu resolvi que tinha que começar logo, porque uma semana antes do prazo, terei que ajudar a fazer mais duas, um do James e outro do Sirius, que também se iludiram achando que essa matéria seria mais fácil do que as outras e seria um N.O.M. fácil de conseguir.

Ilusões à parte, eu não tenho muita coisa sobre mim a contar que você não saiba, nem sobre a nossa época, a não ser que ela é uma maravilha. Sim, pássaros cantam, os Beatles não, apesar das propostas absurdas que recebem e James sempre comenta que é idiota pagar tanto dinheiro pra ver insetos tocando. Sinceramente, puros-sangues não entendem nada de cultura Trouxa, que, aliás, é o motivo principal pra termos esse curso em Hogwarts.

Enfim, eu, você notou que eu realmente não tenho nada de útil pra falar, não é? Vamos falar sobre o "porquê escolhi esses objetos", porque provavelmente é importante para minha nota, não que a professora leia essa parte do trabalho, afinal ela é "pessoal e íntima". Deus, não parece que ela quer que escrevamos contos eróticos nessas coisas? É cada um de caráter duvidoso que deixam dar aula nessa escola, honestamente, não ficaria chocado se descobrisse que Sirius virou diretor.

Não, Sirius, não tem nenhum conto erótico no meu trabalho, não adianta pedir pra ver. Ou melhor, eu do futuro, diga pra ele que sim, tem contos eróticos de várias páginas, mas que você não o deixará ler, porque são sujos demais pra cabeça dele. Conhecendo Sirius como conheço, você acabou de ganhar uma dor de cabeça por algumas horas até ele ler, mas pelo menos a cara de desespero dele quando descobrir que mentimos pra ele será ótima. Mal posso esperar pra ver... acho que não vou esperar dez anos, vou fazer isso agora. Depois conto como foi.

Bem, meu trabalho consiste em coisas que seriam importantes pra mim, agora. Então eu coloquei uma foto dos Marotos - minha família longe de casa e, em muitas maneiras, mais perto do meu coração - e uma foto do imbecil do Sirius, que você já sabe porquê.

A minha família me ama, não tenho dúvida disso, mas acho que o fardo da maldição destruiu o que antes tínhamos: uma família tranqüila e feliz. Hoje em dia, meu pai sempre está preocupado com dinheiro, e minha mãe sempre chorando e procurando por novos feitiços que ela diz que podem me curar.

Os Marotos me aceitaram como eu era e, mesmo não gostando de todos os meus defeitos, me deram um lugar sem muitas preocupações que pude chamar de lar. (Nossa, chamar de lar a Casa dos Gritos é o cúmulo do desespero).

Ah! O livro, bem, o livro foi um presente do Sirius. Ele viu a estória trouxa da "Chapeuzinho Vermelho" e achou que eu gostaria de saber como lobos agem no mundo trouxa. Ha ha, engraçadíssimo, não? Também achei ridículo, mas foi o primeiro presente que ele me deu que não explodiu em alguma poção flamejante ou que me causasse algum tipo de alergia embaraçosa. Achei que deveria ser preservado pra posteridade.

As entradas do diário, bem, não são nem pra posteridade, simplesmente quero esconder do Sirius o que escrevi sobre ele, espero que depois de tanto tempo, você possa mostrar a ele, mas por enquanto não, seria muito embaraçoso. Pensando em embaraçoso, acho que pode apagar aquele primeiro parágrafo quando for mostrar pro Sirius, sim?

Eternamente seu (há, meu senso humor me mata, honestamente), eu mesmo.

* * *

Pode parecer estranho, mas Teddy ainda não tinha entendido que o pai tivera a mesma idade que ele, um dia. Ler o que seu pai escreveu lhe dava uma sensação triste por não o ter conhecido, a mesma que aparecia no Natal, aniversários, essas coisas em que as pessoas estão sentimentais.

Começou a ler as entradas dos diários, a com data de 1º de setembro de 1970.

* * *

Hoje foi o dia em que conheci pessoalmente o homem que permitiu que eu estudasse com outras pessoas. Eu não sabia se devia agradecer educadamente, como minha mãe disse pra eu fazer, ou se deveria perguntar se ele era louco, como meu pai disse pra eu fazer. Mas depois de ver esse homem com o rosto tão calmo e sábio gritar "abibolado, perucas e sapinhos" como boas-vindas no banquete, eu já sabia que ele era doido, então eu só precisaria agradecer.

Mas o que aconteceu no trem foi a parte mais engraçada, dois meninos muito engraçados, bem vestidos e barulhentos ficamos conversando durante a viagem toda, mas eles não me olharam torto nenhuma vez, o que já me fez gostar deles. Ficamos na mesma casa, acho que fiz meus primeiros amigos. E eles nem são da minha família!

A segunda página arrancada era de 1973:

Hoje o Sirius me beijou. Eu o soquei. Acho que ele não esperava isso, considerando que ele estava olhando pro Peter, que estava rindo como um lunático, mas eu realmente estava furioso.

Como ele ousa? Ele acha que sou o quê? Me beijar pra fazer piada pro Peter? Filho da puta, deveria ter socado as bolas dele em vez da cabeça. Eu sabia que eles faziam brincadeiras estúpidas, mas sempre pensei que eu ao menos estava a salvo.

---

Sirius me encurralou no quarto e me pediu perdão pelo beijo. Peter estava rindo de outra coisa, eu exagerei. Ele disse que não sabia que eu batia tão forte na forma humana e depois disse que não tentaria me beijar de novo.

Eu disse pra ele que era bom mesmo se ele gostava dos dentes onde estavam.

Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido.

A terceira e última era de 1974:

De todas as coisas idiotas que Sirius poderia fazer pra se vingar do Snape... Sirius podia fazer Snape andar pelado, podia fazer o cabelo dele ficar rosa e enrolado (de novo), podia ter feito ele ter uma caganeira dos infernos por dois meses, mas ele sentia necessidade de fazer com que ele descobrisse o meu segredo, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

Mas ele ganhou pontos por ter me procurado por horas na chuva. Claro que eu estava na sala de Poções, quem seria louco o suficiente de sair nessa tempestade além de Sirius Black? Mas ele me procurou, isso já basta.

Ele estava todo molhado quando me encontrou. Ele tremia de frio. Os cabelos dele cheiravam a chuva. Toda a minha raiva parecia ter evaporado.

Ele me disse que me procurou a tarde toda, e nunca vou me esquecer da cara dele de raiva, como se tivesse me escondido dele propositalmente. Que culpa tenho eu se ele não lembrou que o mapa do maroto ficava comigo durante a lua cheia?

Ele me pediu desculpas, ele agiu sem pensar. Claro que agiu sem pensar, ele é o Sirius afinal de contas.

Fizemos as pazes em cima da mesa do professor da sala de poções. Queria poder sentir sempre aquelas mãos em cima do...

* * *

Teddy parou de ler, colocou a folha dentro da caixa e fechou. Informação demais, obrigado. Observou novamente a foto de seu pai com Sirius. Eles realmente eram amantes? Seu pai? Mas ele e a mãe dele? Como isso funcionava? Teddy estava um pouco confuso. Um pouco não, muito, extremamente, mais confuso que o apanhador dos Chudley Cannons!

Quer dizer então que o amor que todos diziam que ele sentia pela mãe era uma mentira? Seu pai não parecia ser do tipo que se casaria sem amor. Talvez isso com o Sirius fosse apenas um caso? Não parecia. Parecia ser de verdade, seja o que fosse. Teddy se sentiu como um fedelho de oito anos ao pensar em desespero "mas e a minha mãe?"

Teddy não era um cara preconceituoso, longe disso, alguns amigos dele eram gays, "mas não era certo! Se ele era apaixonado pelo Sirius deveria ter ficado apaixonado por ele e deixado minha mãe em paz!"

Mas não seria justo pedir que seu pai fosse infeliz e sofresse eternamente por alguém que morreu. Pelo menos era o que sua avó vivia dizendo sobre ele e a família dele. E não era isso que ele vivia dizendo pra sua avó? Que ela deveria arranjar um namorado novo?

O fato do pai de Teddy ter sido apaixonado por outro homem não mudava o fato de também ter sido apaixonado pela mãe dele e muito menos o fato de ainda ser seu pai - se nem a morte mudou isso, quem dirá os antigos namorados - oh deus, espero que não muitos - de seu pai.

Precisava ter uma conversa com seu padrinho, urgentemente. Esclarecer isso tudo.

Procurou dentro da caixa por algum pergaminho, qualquer coisa que tivesse informações para o trabalho e qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ficar com ele de lembrança. Mas se ele levasse bomba, pelo menos teria algo pra desviar a atenção do Harry e da avó. E torcer pra dar certo.

* * *

**_FINITE_**

* * *


End file.
